Drake and Chartoni
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Set before Drake became Dragonborn, he relaxes at a beach in Pyandonea but was attacked by pirates. Now he enlists the help of a local lifeguard to fend them off.


In 5E 2010, before Drake became Dragonborn and captain of the Northern Cardinal II, he and some cadets of the Imperial Army were stationed at a training camp in Pyandonea: home of the Maormer, Sea Elves. It was Sun's Rest and the cadets were relaxing at a beach town near the camp. Drake was scuba diving to explore the depths, but was grabbed by tentacle-like kelp. He manages to swim up to the surface and waves his hands. A male Maormer lifeguard spotted him being pulled down by kelp.

He pulls out an Elven dagger before running towards Drake. "Don't worry, dude. I'll save you!" the Maormer exclaimed in a surfer accent as he holds the dagger in his mouth. He swam to Drake and cuts him free from the kelp. "Thanks, what was that?" Drake asked while panting. "They're kelp stuff that used to trap enemy ships. They grew all over the place. By the way, my name's Chartoni." Chartoni greeted. "I'm Drake." Drake introduced himself.

They swam to shore as a submarine of Maormer design landed on the shore and a hatch at the front opens for Maormer pirates in silver-coloured armour run out with amphibious rifles. The staff and visitors of the beach fled to the nearby buildings. Drake being held by Chartoni flees to one of the bars near the beach. Chartoni takes uses a key on his whistle necklace and opens the door. They meet up with an Altmer woman in casual clothes and a male Bosmer in police uniform.

"Toni, what's going on, and who's that with you?" the Altmer asked. "Vanilla, pirates are invading the beach and I rescued this dude from the tentacle kelp." Chartoni explained while he pants and locks the door. "I already called for backup. They should be on their way. We should probably wait for them to come." the Bosmer officer said. Suddenly a Maormer pirate broke into the bar window with his head and the Bosmer starts shooting him with a 10mm pistol, but leaves no scratches on the armour. "It's not even leaving a scratch, they're the Adamantium Pirates!" the Bosmer panicked.

Chartoni disappears into thin air, reappeared behind the pirate, took off his helmet and punched him in the face. "We can probably fend them off. My guys came here in an A.P.C. so there might be some weapons inside… and pirates trying to break into it. Great." Drake suggested before looking at pirates surrounding a military vehicle outside in disappointment. Chartoni took the armour from the pirate and wore it as he ran outside to the red A.P.C. where pirates are using one of their own as a battering ram. "Uh… hey, dudes! I just finished robbing that bar down there and found keys to this thing on some guy and uh, let me do this and you can focus on doing some gnarly looting at the other places." Chartoni said awkwardly to the pirates. "Thanks, we've been waiting to crush this thing open and you've found the keys. After one more hit I might have to see a doctor." the battering ram Maormer pirate thanked as he is still being held.

The pirates let down the battering ram pirate and he immediately collapses, so they carry him again back to the submarine. Chartoni unlocks the driver door and opens the back to find the other cadets inside screaming. "Dudes relax; I'm just one of the lifeguards. One of your buddies, Drake, he gave me the keys to we can get some weapons." Chartoni explained as he took off his helmet. "That's a relief. Now close the door in case if any pirates get in! We never got into actual combat before but I know that armour's material when I see it. It's called adamantium, a metal found around Mournhold that's nearly indestructible when treated properly, but can be penetrated by anything made out of adamantium, treated or untreated." a male Redguard cadet explained. "What if I, like, get out there and find some adamantium weapons?" Chartoni asked.

"So far we haven't seen them use adamantium weapons, just standard amphibious rifles. You can probably hit them in the head, adamantium isn't a good shock absorber." a male Bosmer cadet suggested. "Hey, did you find anything?" a pirate from outside asked. "Well I just beat up these army dudes and I don't see any weapons." Chartoni replied as he put the helmet back on. "So I went into a mini-coma for nothing?! I keep on telling them to get a dummy with a helmet or at least a real battering ram and I was fitting since they said I was a quote unquote dummy!" the pirate whined as he punched a hole through the driver door. Chartoni exited the A.P.C. and threw the pirate inside before the cadets strip him and beat him up so they can give Chartoni the armour along with an entrenching tool.

"No gun?" "No gun." Chartoni and the Redguard exchanged. Chartoni ran to the bar and gave Drake the armour and entrenching tool. They leave the bar with Chartoni wielding a bar stool as they came charging at the pirates. As Drake passed the A.P.C., the Redguard cadet gave him a bandolier of grenades. "Good luck, you'll need it against these hardheads." the Redguard said as he saluted to Drake. "I don't need luck, Owl. Not when I have the might of my ancestors!" Drake exclaimed before tackling a pirate. "Drama queen." Owl commented as he slightly closed the door.

Drake and Chartoni hit every pirate they come across with their entrenching tool and bar stool as bullets bounce off their armour. They enter the submarine while playing hot potato with the grenades on the pirates in the submarine. They exit the submarine before it explodes. Water, sand and kelp is scattered everywhere as the Bosmer officers arrive and arrest the remaining pirates. Drake and Chartoni are recognised as heroes and receive medals and each other's friendship as a result.

THE END


End file.
